


Until She Found a Way to Get a Fix for Free

by theydonotmove



Series: The City is At War [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles finally succeed in getting Moira into bed. But that's just spoilers, it'll take some work to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to my City is at War 'Verse which was originally posted here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19267580#t19267580
> 
> This fic can be read as a stand alone. All you need to know is that Erik and Charles are a devoted couple in high school who just happen to share their sex life with nearly everyone they meet. The main characters of First Class are a happy little polyamorous family. Eluding them however, is the lovely Moira, whom Erik is determined to get into their bed. 
> 
> Moira also happens to be their English teacher.

Three weeks before graduation, covered by nothing but a sweaty sheet, Charles said, “Darling, I have a thought.”

Erik chuckled lowly and then rolled back on top of his boyfriend. “Would a forth round cure you of that pesky habit?”

“About Moira,” he continued, ignoring Erik’s comment but allowing yet another love bite to be marked into his skin. 

“I have plenty of thoughts about Moira. Another round is a cure for the effects of that too.”

“Perhaps you should share yours then.”

Erik slid his hands under Charles, exploring his body by touch as he spoke. “Well just today I had her for a class and I was staring at that awful brown desk chair thinking what I could do to her in that chair. Get her in my lap and then I’d just play with her tits and grind her through our clothes until she came.”

“Hmmm,” Charles mused. He used his hips to flip them over so he straddled Erik and then ground down on his cock. “Like this?”

“Yes.”

“Then what?” 

“Strip her off and fuck her over the desk on those neatly graded term papers.” 

“Darling, isn’t this premise a bit flawed?” Charles jerked his hips, causing Erik’s cock to slip between his ass cheeks. Erik let out a groan.

“How so?”

“Well my love, I’d say what you want most is for the lovely Moira to tie you to that chair by the wrists and ankles and have her way with you.” Erik’s whimper proved Charles’ point. “She’d get on top of you just like this,” Charles kneeled up so they were no longer touching. “and feed you a hard nipple around the cloth gag in your mouth.” Charles barely had to lean forward and Erik was surging forward to suck one of his nipples. 

Charles let him for a few minutes, before tugging on Erik’s hair. “And that’s be the only warning you’d get before she sunk down on this big cock all at once.” Erik had hardly registered the words before he was balls-deep inside his boyfriend. Charles started to move. “Look at me Erik. All you’d be able to do is watch her bounce up and down on your fat cock and slowly come undone.”

All too soon, and before either of them came, Charles was pulling off and demonstrating the next part of the fantasy. He stretched out beside Erik and started pulling at his own cock. “And all the while I’d just watch and wait my turn. She’d come spectacularly, but leave you for me: hard and aching.” He slithered a hand up Erik’s chest and then snatched it away. “But what I’d do, Erik.” He pushed at the boy until he was on his stomach. “Would be to bend Moira over her desk, pretty as can be, and fuck her hard like you long to.” He climbed on top of Erik and demonstrated, his narration lost to Erik’s screams of pleasure. 

Eventually, in a quiet moment as Charles pulled out he whispered, “And then, as you watch us climax, you’ll come all over yourself, untouched.” Charles shoved in hard and Erik’s world whited out.


	2. The Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for references to rough sex, of which we only see the aftermath. Please be careful kiddies, and remember you're reading a 'verse in which there is no realistic consequences for anything ever.

On a Saturday night Hank followed Raven into the kitchen, where she intended to make some hot tea for her throat. They were supposed to be studying for finals together and instead had taken turns going down on each other until Hank thought his tongue might have permanently dried out and Raven could only hope she’d be able to swallow anything ever again. 

She set about making her tea while Hank made himself comfortable at the counter. He never thought he’d be in this particular situation. For one, it wasn’t until Raven and Angel taught him better that he even knew he was attracted to women as well as men. He had never considered it as an option once he knew he liked men, but Raven’s soft curves and Angel’s breasts in his face can made him think again. For another, Raven in her bathrobe busying around the kitchen, him sitting there feeling fucked out and horny, and out of place and exactly where he was meant to be all at once was so reminiscent of his first morning in the Xavier’s mansion he was suddenly struck by how normal he found it. That first morning had felt like the last chapter of an surrealist novel, where nothing is quite right but you’ve given up trying to make sense of it. Now, ten month later, he had quite forgotten that the average person didn’t have billionaire friends with absent parents, didn’t have instant access to any drug they could imagine, and especially didn’t have seven different people to have sex with on a daily basis practically on demand. 

On occasion, he could still be shocked, however. Which he was when Charles and Erik joined them in the kitchen. They hadn’t been at school that week and Hank had assumed they had left for their customary end of the year trip. But what really surprised Hank was the state of the couple who looked frankly fucking awful and rather like they had just realistically reenacted Vietnam.

Charles was dabbing an iodine soaked cotton ball to a split lip, the only mark on his otherwise untouched face. Erik on the other hand, had a black eye and a bright red mark across each cheek. His lips were swollen, but intact. They were both in boxer shorts so Hank could see that Charles had fingerprint bruises on his throat and hips, and bite marks littered down his torso. Erik had lash marks on his inner thighs, scratch marks down his back, and one clean slice across his chest that could only be from a knife. They had matching rope burns on their wrists and ankles. 

“What the fuck did you do to each other?” Hank asked once he had taken it all in. 

“I have no good answer for that, pet, you’ll just have to use your imagination.”

Oddly enough, Hank accepted that answer. 

“That’s what you’ve been doing?” Raven said, a little raspy. 

“We were celebrating.”

“You disappeared three days ago!” “You came out once, grabbed lube, whipped cream, and cocaine and disappeared again.”

“Add cum to that and you’ve just listed everything I’ve ingested in the last three days.”

“Whiskey,” said Erik.

“And whiskey.”

“Pot.” 

“That too.”

“A little blood.”

“Yes, thank you darling. The point is I am fucking starving. What do we have?” He limped over to the fridge and peered inside. 

“You’re limping,” said Erik. Charles leveled a look at his boyfriend. “No, not that. I mean you’re favoring your right foot.” 

“Mm, I think I sprained my ankle.” 

“What! When?”

“Around the forth time we fell off the bed, I think.”

Erik rounded the island to Charles. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t notice at the time. It’s fine.”

“Go sit down at the table and put your foot up, you’ll just fuck it up more walking on it.”

“Food.”

“Raven, order chinese. A lot of it. And make sure they know the size of tip involved if they do it quickly.”

“So tell them my last name. Gotcha.” Raven pulled out her phone and stepped out of the room to make the order.

“Hank, get Charles to the table and get him a pillow for his foot.”

“Yessir,” Hank said, grabbing Charles under the arms and helping him over to the chairs. 

“Make sure he doesn’t walk on it.”

“He’ll hold me down by the throat to fuck me,” Charles told Hank, “leave bruises in places best not mentioned, but a little sprained ankle and suddenly I’m a kitten he just accidentally stepped on.”

“He won’t hit you in the face either, I noticed.” Hank teased, placing a hand on Charles’ cheek. “Too pretty?”

“Could you hit that face?” Erik asked from behind him, holding a bag of ice. “Look at that little pout.”

“Meanwhile, you look like you got the shit kicked out of you.” 

“Well I’m not that cute.”

Erik placed the bag of ice on Charles‘ ankle. Immediately Charles stole a few cubes, wrapped them in a cloth napkin that had been left on the table, and applied it to Erik’s black eye.

“Erik likes getting hit in the face about as much as he hates hitting me in the face, the hypocrite.”

“How did the black eye happen? I can’t see you actually taking a swing at him.”

“He slammed my face into a desk.”

“Ah.”

Charles’ stomach growled rather loudly then. “Hold on,” said Hank. He went back to the cupboard and grabbed a roll and a bottle of water for each of them. “Eat. Drink,” he said putting them on the table.

“Thanks, warden,” said Erik looking dubious at their meager fare.

“You’ll thank me later when the dehydration from the alcohol mixes with the grease of the chinese.”

Charles nodded and they started to eat. 

“Food’s ordered,” Raven said, coming back into the room and pouring her tea. “And look who I found.” Darwin and Alex were trailing behind her. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of Charles and Erik.

“What happened? Did you get into a gang fight with the transformers?” Alex asked.

“They had sex,” Hank told him.

“With the transformers?”

“How high are you right now?”

“Pretty high.”

“Don’t worry, I drove,” Darwin assured them. “Is that where you’ve been for three days?” 

“We may have gotten carried away,” Charles answered. “And by that I mean we lost all sense of linear time and stopped sobering up between hits.” 

“Ah.”

“Where’s Sean, Bozo?” Alex asked a little too loudly.

“I have no idea, Lexie.” Hank said, pulling Alex into his lap. “Inside voice, okay?” Alex nodded dumbly and closed his eyes on Hank’s chest.

“Angel isn’t here either, is she?” added Darwin at a much more acceptable volume. He sat down in the seat next to Erik who was squirming under Charles’ attempt to clean the cut on his chest with the napkin and melted ice.

“She is,” Raven said. “I just wore her out.” 

“Better be talking about me,” came Angel’s voice from the door. “I told you to wake me up if Emma called. What’s with them?” She asked, now under her girlfriend’s arm.

“They confused sex with Kill Bill and now we’re ordering chinese.”

“Oh, when I heard the screaming I thought either there was a murderer in the house or someone was fucking Erik.” Erik, for his part, stuck his tongue out at her and went back to fussing over Charles‘ split lip. “Apparently I was close; you were having sex while attempting to murder each other.”

“With the best intentions,” Charles said. 

“Of course.”

“Let’s go put on a movie. The food should be here soon.” He attempted to stand up on his good foot, but wobbled too much and sat back down. “Somebody call Sean?” he added like nothing happened. 

Hank rolled his eyes and stood Alex and himself up. He gave Alex back to Darwin and went to lift Charles up by one shoulder, Erik under the other. “Sometimes I look at my friends and wonder very hard at my choices,” he said to Charles, “but then I realize ... it’s entirely your fault.” 

Charles laughed and the entire party made the slow journey to the media room. Erik was so tired it was hard to say whether he was helping Charles or just hitching a ride on his back draft. Alex couldn’t stop giggling and Darwin was having a hell of a time steering him in the right direction. More than once, Alex slipped out of Darwin’s arms and pinched Hank’s ass, who almost dropped Charles who almost dropped Erik, and the whole endeavor would come to a screeching halt for a few minutes. The girls for their part simply watched amused from the back, Angel trying to get a hold of Sean and Raven with her tea and an almost unnoticeable limp of her own from the truly spectacularly sized strap-on Angel had picked out earlier. 

Eventually they settled in front of one of the Xavier’s massive TVs. Charles took up most of the couch with his head in Darwin’s lap and his feet in Erik’s. Raven sat on the floor where her brother could play with her hair, and Angel sat between her legs, head cradled on her breasts. Hank crossed to the cupboard and grabbed some blankets; one for Raven and Angel, one for Charles and Erik which Charles immediately cocooned himself in leaving none for Erik (“Brat” said Erik, but it could be nothing but affectionate considering how cute Charles looked snug and warm, nuzzling Darwin’s cock through his shorts.), one for Darwin who tossed his to Erik (they both tended to run a little hot, but Erik was still in his underwear), and one for himself and Alex who curled up on his lap again as soon as he sat in one of the comfy armchairs beside the couch.

The moment they were all settled, the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it. I’m the only one who can both walk and doesn’t have someone incapacitated on top of me.” said Raven.

“And you have money,” added Angel who still was trying to get through to Sean. His voicemail clicked on. “Doofus. Answer your phone. Movie night at the house. Charles and Erik lovingly beat the crap out of each other and Alex is higher than you. We’re having chinese. Call me back like a good boy and we can use your favourite cock later. Raven certainly liked it this afternoon. Kisses.” She tossed her phone on the coffee table, “No idea where he is.” 

She got up to pick a movie as Raven came back in and started laying the food out on the table. Charles sat up, grabbed the first carton he saw and started shoveling noodles into his face. Erik was a little more polite about it, but still ate with the quickness of a starving man. The moment Charles was done, he flopped back down into Darwin’s lap who tossed half his sweet and sour pork on the floor in an attempt to save it from Charles‘ hair. Charles and Raven both glanced at the stain and said, “The maid will get it.” Rich people.

Angel hit play on the remote. For some reason she had picked Kill Bill vol. 1.


	3. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kat

Ms. Moira MacTaggert was more than just a blemish on Charles and Erik’s perfect record, she was the forbidden fruit. In this world Charles had dragged Erik into, where nothing was off limits, nothing was too extravagant, nothing was taboo, she alone remained the one thing they couldn’t have. 

And oh, did they want her.

Charles caught Erik staring at her precisely one week into their relationship - well before they thought of themselves as anything other than monogamous.

“I thought you were gay,” Charles sneered seeing his boyfriend staring at their english teacher’s backside.

“So did I,” breathed Erik, completely oblivious to the other boy’s tone.

“Well what the fuck are you doing with me then!” Charles yelled, drawing the attention of the class and Moira herself. He then stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him.

Sexual politics were not fourteen year old Charles’ forte.

Erik of course followed after him and they of course made up. In fact, the incident served to push the two into exploring the facets of their sexuality together. (And yes, Charles acknowledged the irony of his bi-phobic statement. He had, after all, already realized he was pansexual at this point. He just had issues.)

It was a year later that the subject cropped up again. By then the two were deep into the sexual habits we know them to have. They were also so wound into each other that Erik didn’t even blink when it was Charles who brought up the subject again. 

“I think we should fuck the English teacher.”

“And how do you propose we go about this?”

“I have no idea, darling, but you obviously still want her. And I’d like to make up for my behaviour last time.”

In the end, their attempt consisted of fooling around in her classroom and waiting to get caught. Of course, when they were caught, instead of joining in like they planned, Moira dragged them to the principal’s office where they were subjected to an hour long lecture about school- and age-appropriate behaviour and a week’s suspension. 

The next attempt was a disastrous catfishing scheme in which Moira was led to believe she was IMing with twenty-seven year old Trent from Calgary. Needless to say, when she found out “Trent” was two of her fifteen year old students she was not happy (and, surprisingly enough, she did not have sex with them). 

The time after that ended with Charles in a pink feather boa. Honestly, they’ve blocked the rest of that one out.

Over the years their attempts became more skillful, but never more fruitful.

So, for their final, hail mary pass they decided to do something completely out of character - they would simply ask. 

It was the Monday a week after their movie night and a day away from graduation. Moira was alone in her classroom, the final bell had rung a minute prior and her last class of the year had cleared out fifty-nine and a half seconds ago. 

She sighed when she saw Charles walk through her door, Erik trailing behind him. 

“It’s never going to happen.”

“What’s never going to happen, Ms. MacTaggert?” said Charles, oh so innocently.

Moira sighed even louder and sat heavily in one of her students chairs. “Oh, go on then.”

Charles nodded to her graciously. “Close the door, Erik.”

Erik did and returned to stand silently behind Charles.

“Moira. You know what I have come to ask you.”

“Yes. ‘Will you sleep with us?’”

“No,” said Charles before she could get any further, “I’ve asked you that a great many times. What I want to ask today is: Why not?”

“Because you’re my students.”

“Not after tomorrow we’re not. Next.”

“You’re underage.”

“Age of consent in this state is seventeen years. Erik is eighteen and I will be in a few weeks. And I’ve seen you do cocaine before, Moira, stop trying to tell me the law is your biggest concern. Next.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Moira, I respect nothing more than the need for consent, and if you tell me that again I will stop but, the thing is, I don’t believe you.” 

“Why not?”

“Because. You’re clearly attracted to us. You’re single. And you know how good it will be.”

“Who said I was single?”

“Your left hand and your Friday nights spent at my parties.”

“What if I’m not?”

“Then bring him. If he’s not down for an orgy he’s hardly the type who’ll keep up with you for the rest of your life.”

“Alright,” said Moira, suddenly, “You’ve heard my case. Make yours. Why on earth would I agree to this?”

“Oh, Moira. I was hoping you’d say that. I’m going to tell you exactly why.” He gestured for Erik to move forward. “Erik, take off your shirt.” Erik did. 

Moira examined the hickey-ed, scratched, and yes, attractive torso. She snorted. “That’s your reason? He’s hot?”

“No, that’s just a bonus. Get on your knees,” he added to Erik. “My reason is that this boy, who’s wanted you for oh so long, will be putty in your hands. You see how he obeys?” He reached out and slid a hand into Erik’s hair, pulling slightly. “He doesn’t do that for just anyone. He doesn’t do that in front of just anyone. But for you? Oh, Moira. He’ll do anything you ask.”

Moira was leaning forward now, watching as Charles slid two fingers into Erik’s mouth. She watched Erik’s eyes flutter shut as he sucked on the digits. 

“Got a bit of an oral fetish, this one,” Charles said, conversationally. “And a wickedly talented tongue because of it.” 

He fucked his fingers in and out of Erik’s mouth, Erik’s tongue twisting around them, pulling them back in. Charles pulled his hand away and Erik whimpered. 

“He’d spend hours licking, sucking, and fucking anything he can reach if you let him. And look at these lips,” he added, tracing said lips with a thumb. “You cannot tell me this is a mouth meant for anything other than fucking.”

“And?” Moira asked in a rather weak voice.

Charles chuckled. “And?” He move to stand behind Erik, between his calves. “Well, this next part you’ll have to take my word for.” He slid both hands down his boyfriend’s bare chest. “But his ass, Moira, his ass.”

“Why would that interest me?” she asked, pretending she didn’t care about the answer.

“Because of all the wonderful things you could do to it, even without a cock. Although, I’m sure we could find you one, if you like.”

“I have one that’ll do.”

Charles raised an eyebrow. “Well his ass should definitely interest you then. Because you wouldn’t believe how he begs to be fucked. To be taken. He’ll moan and plead like the hungry little cockslut he is. And, if he needs to be put in place, a spanking never works - he’ll just beg louder.”

Moira seemed to need a minute after that, and Charles took the time to silently check over Erik, petting his hair and looking into his eyes. Erik smiled up at him and Charles leaned down to kiss him softly. 

Charles turned his attention back on Moira who seemed to have composed herself, at least a bit. “Well?”

“I just want to know one more thing...” Her eyes surveyed Erik and then, purposefully, flicked downward.

“Ah, you want to know if the rumours are true.”

Moira licked her lips.

“The rumours are not true.” Charles couldn’t help but laugh then at the look of disappointment Moira quickly schooled away, and the glare sent up at him from his boyfriend. “The rumours,” he continued, “vastly underestimate.

“Allow me to show you.”

He bent down then and Moira held her breath. Slowly, he pulled down the zipper of Erik’s jeans. There was nothing underneath the denim, just inch after inch (after inch!) of bare cock. He hefted Erik out the pants and let him hang for Moira to examine. 

“Holy shit,” breathed Moira.

“You were smart to wait, Moira. He didn’t have that when we first asked you this. And he’d had some practice, but not the skill he has now. Just think what he could do. Imagine how full you’d feel. How good it’d be to finally have him inside you after he spent hours eating your pussy. Imagine --”

“Okay, enough. God, please stop.” She was squirming in her seat, thighs pressing together. “What about you Charles? Where do you fit in?”

“Wherever you want me.”

“You’d do as I said as well? You’d... take off your shirt?”

Charles did and dropped it on the floor. “Oh, I have no problem with submission, Moira. I just usually need Erik in the right mood is all. Luckily, he’s got a mean jealous streak. If I ever want to be fucked within an inch of my life all I need do is glance at something in a skirt a second too long. I suppose next you’ll ask if I’d get on my knees. One of my favourite places to be actually --”

“Shut up.” Moira stood, suddenly. “And get on your knees.”

Shocked, Charles sank to his knees beside Erik. 

“And what would you do if I asked to see your cock too?

Mutely, Charles undid his pants and pulled his cock free. 

“Good.” Moira considered for a moment. “You graduate tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow evening at precisely six o’clock you will be at my home. You will tell exactly one person where you’ll be and that person will tell no one else.” Charles nodded. She held a key out to him and he took it. “Now zip up and get out of my classroom.”


	4. The Fallout

Out in the hallway Erik let out a laugh filled with giddy excitement. “You’re a wonderful salesman, Charles. I mean if you --”

Suddenly, Erik had the wind knocked out of him as Charles threw him up against a row of lockers. Charles’ hands were clutching his shirt in desperation and his breath blew hot against Erik’s face.   
“I need you to fuck me.”

“What?”

“Now, Erik. The way she was looking at you ... I need to know you are mine. Fuck. Me.”

“You do realize you just spent half an hour convincing her to look at me like that.”

Charles shoved him against the locker again. Hard. 

“Okay, Jesus, and I’m the one with a ‘mean jealous streak.’”

Rolling his eyes, Erik took Charles by the hand and started to lead him down the hall. 

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere private where I can prove to you I’m yours.”

Somewhere turned out to be their secret room behind the janitor’s closet. The light switch was turned on, but Erik charged in anyway. 

“Out!” he yelled at the two startled freshmen who had been awkwardly necking on the couch. 

When the door clicked shut behind them, Erik pulled Charles to him by the hips gently and kissed him, hands dipping into Charles‘ back pockets. He moved away a moment later with Charles‘ cellphone in his hand. He brought up the app that controlled the room’s overhead camera and hit record. “I want you to remember this.”

“Erik...”

“Shh, it’s alright.” He put down the phone and pulled him in again, this time to simply hold Charles to his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I want to show you something.”

Charles looked up at him in question. Erik’s hands moved to undo his own pants. 

“... Something we didn’t show Moira.”

He tugged down the left side of his waistband, exposing his hip and a barely healed tattoo of the letters ‘C.F.X.’ 

Charles’ breath hitched. He reached out a hand to touch and stopped part way there as if he changed his mind. 

“Marry me,” he said, suddenly. 

“What?”

“Marry me. I mean it.”

Erik could only stare at him.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Answer the question!”

“You haven’t asked me a question, you bastard!” Erik laughed.

“I did too!”

“No. You made an order. ‘Marry me.’ In the imperative.”

“You spend too much time with the English teacher you incredibly pedantic prick.” 

And then they were kissing. Heated and purposeful at first. Hands grabbing and holding anything in reach. Bodies pressed together, rutting desperately. But then Charles was smiling. And Erik couldn’t hold in a mirthful laugh. 

“Do you need me to get on one knee?” Charles asked between giggly kisses. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything in a princess cut.”

“If I agree to marry you, will you shut up?”

“Ah, but see I didn’t ask you to marry me...”

“Apparently not. Oh well, old fashioned way it is!” 

Erik picked Charles up then and dropped him on the couch, climbing on top of him soon after. Charles laughed as Erik peppered his face with kisses. He grabbed his fiance’s chin and pressed their mouths together. “I still need you to fuck me.”

“I think I can handle that.”

Slowly, they undressed each other. In between long, deep kisses a shirt would come off, maybe a shoe, hands sliding over each new piece of skin like a new discovery. 

Erik took his time opening Charles up. Each new finger had Charles panting a little harder. 

“C’mon, Erik.” He touched Erik’s tattoo. “You’ve had this more than a week, it’s been that long since I’ve even seen you naked.”

“Surprised you hadn’t noticed,” Erik breathed, twisting his fingers.

“I assumed our bender wore you out.”

Erik rolled so he was laying fully on top of the other man. Charles whined as Erik slipped his fingers out. He spread his thighs wantonly and drew Erik in for a kiss. 

Erik guided himself in, slowly, never breaking their kiss. “I’m yours, Charles, for as long as you want me.”

They fucked slowly and deliberately. Erik sat up at some point, pulling Charles into his lap and letting Charles ride him until he came. Then, he lowered him down again onto his back. He was so fucking close. 

Charles placed a hand on his hip. “Stop.” Erik did. “I want you to come on me.” 

Erik pulled out and instantly started fisting his cock. One stroke, two. Three more and he came all over Charles in long ropes from navel to chin. 

Then he bent down and licked it off him, feeding each tongueful into Charles’ waiting mouth.

“Do you want to go through with tomorrow?” Erik asked a few minutes later.

“Darling, of course I do.”

“Because if you react like that just from her gaze on me...”  
“Then you’ll be all the better fucked the next day. Please, Erik, if we stopped our fun anytime one of us had a fit of jealousy we’d be,” he pretended to shudder, “monogamous. Besides,” he added, “can you think of a better engagement party?”


	5. The Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this is 2300 words of porn

Graduation was woefully boring as predicted. They went purely so Edie and Raven could coo and take pictures (although that alone was worth it). After the ceremony, Jakob scooped them both up in big hugs and presented Erik with the pen set he had used in his University days. Brian called briefly from somewhere in Tokyo and Sharon was probably still in bed. 

“Congratulations Mr. Xavier, Mr. Lehnsherr.” Moira said, as she shook their hands. The exchange was nothing but professional except for the single giggle Raven quickly stifled.

(“I have a secret,” Charles had whispered in his sister’s ear the night before. 

“G’ahhhhh!” Raven yelled. She hadn’t heard him sneak into her bedroom. Apparently. “Fuck off, Charles. Honestly.” 

“Sorry, love,” he said, “It’s a good secret. In fact, it’s two secrets.”

“Well, if it’s two secrets.” Raven rolled her eyes. 

Charles made himself comfortable at the foot of her bed. “One. Is Erik’s graduation present.”

“She said yes? Does Erik know?”

Charles nodded. “He was there. Turns out, we just had to show Moira how eager Erik was for him.” 

“She already knew that.”

Charles raised his eyebrows at her.

“Oh. See that’s what I’ve been saying to do all along. Just pull out Erik’s cock and you’re good, no one is going to say no to that. It’d save you two a lot of trouble.”

“Ah, dear sister, but we like the trouble.”

“I’ve noticed. So when is the big night?”

“Tomorrow. After grad.”

“What a way to celebrate.”

Charles shuffled up so he was next to her. She pulled the covers back and he crawled in and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

They settled in and began to doze.

“Wait. You said you had two secrets.”

“Mmhm.”

“Well? You’re finally going to bang Moira. One. And two...?”

“I asked him to marry me.”

Raven reached back and smacked Charles. “That should be secret one, moron!” He smiled and she kissed him. “Dibs on best man.”

“Done.”)

As promised, at six o’clock sharp, Charles and Erik were on Moira’s doorstep. 

Problem was, Erik was fiddling with the key instead of putting it in the door. 

“Darling, I’d say you look nervous but I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you express that emotion.” 

“Shut up. I’m not nervous.”

“You’re twitching.”

“I’m excited.”

“And ...”

“And fucking nervous, okay? I’ve been thinking about this since I was fourteen.”

“You’re going to be magnificent, my darling.” He stepped into Erik’s space and cupped his hand around the already noticeable bulge in Erik’s jeans. “Has this ever disappointed me?”

“No?”

Charles tightened his grip. “No,” he confirmed with much more conviction, “you haven’t. So I know you won’t tonight. You’ll be a good boy and fuck her exactly how she wants it. Won’t you?”

“Yes, Charles.”

“Good.” He kissed Erik on the temple, stole the key and stepped away to put it in the door. “Ready now?”

“Yes, Charles”

The house was small and homey, neat but lived in. Moira was no where in sight. 

“Hello?” called Charles. 

There was no reply. 

They glanced around the dark house and Erik nudged Charles to look up the stairs where the only light was streaming under a door. 

Charles took his fiance’s hand and led him silently up the carpeted stairs. 

As they approached the door, they heard it. A low moaning noise and the gentle hum of a vibrator. Erik turned to Charles, his eyes wide.

“I do believe she’s started without us, Darling,” said Charles. 

Slowly, they pushed open the door. 

Moira was bent over a low dresser in front of a mirror. She was nude except for a black pair of stiletto heels and a leather harness with a large colourful vibrating dildo attached to it. 

Beneath her, being fucked within an inch of his life, was Sean.

“What the fuck!” said Erik.

Sean cried out as Moira pulled back and shut the vibrator off. “Nice of you gentlemen to join us.”

“What the fuck,” repeated Erik.

“Language,” said Moira. She was stepping out of the harness, but Sean was still bent over, ass in the air, practically whimpering. “Charles,” she said, “finish him off would you? I believe you know what to do.”

“Yes, m’am,” he said. He gave Erik’s hand one last squeeze and stepped toward the redhead. 

“You,” she said to Erik, “come with me.”

She crossed the room and sat in a plush chair. Erik followed and dropped to his knees at her signal. She spread her legs and pulled his head toward her. Automatically, Erik opened his mouth only to have her pull his hair. Hard.

“Did I say to do that?” she asked.

Erik shook his head. 

“Then don’t.” 

She pulled him close again. His nose dug in against her clit but he sat perfectly still. This time she stroked his head like a favoured pet. 

“Get on with it Charles. And make him loud.”

Charles, who had been neglecting Sean in favour of watching his fiance be led around by the dick, immediately switched focus to the task at hand.

“Oh, and Charles? You’re not allowed to come yet.”

“Yes, m’am.” With no warning, he reached out and smacked Sean across the ass as hard as he could. 

Sean screamed.

“Good, good,” Moira murmured. 

“Do you know what that was for, Sean?”

The boy shook his head. Charles hit him again, just as hard and in the same place. Then he switched sides and hit him twice on the other cheek. 

“Do you know what that was for, Sean?” he repeated. 

“For not telling you?”

Charles hit him again. By now Sean’s ass was a lovely shade of red all over. “For worrying us. Do you know how often you’ve been missing for days and came back with bruises that didn’t come from us?” He smacked his ass again, more gently this time. “You should have let us know you were safe.”

“Yes, Charles.” He broke into a moan as the other boy gently slipped a couple fingers into him. 

“Good boy.”

Across the room, Erik needed his hair pulled again as he pulled away slightly out of interest. 

Sean’s moans got louder as Charles began to massage his prostate, leaning over him and murmuring how he was glad Sean was okay. Soon, Sean was coming over the woodgrain of Moira’s dresser top.

Charles stepped away, but Sean stayed where he was, stooped awkwardly low presenting his ass. 

“You can move now, Sean,” said Moira. 

Sean sunk to the floor where he was. 

Erik squirmed from his spot between Moira’s legs. The tempting scent of her was driving him mad and he wasn’t allowed to do a thing about it. 

“Mmm, I think I’m ready now,” said Moira, finally. 

Erik perked to attention like a dog at the word ‘walk.’

“Charles come here and eat me out,” she finished.

Erik grabbed at the arms of the chair and let out a groan of frustration. He inhaled one last time before moving away to make room for Charles. The other boy knelt down and immediately plunged his tongue into Moira. Erik couldn’t help but growl in envy. 

Moira was praising Charles. “Good boy. You did so well with Sean now you’re making me feel so good. You know what you’re doing, don’t you little slut?” 

Erik didn’t know what to do. Certainly Charles knew how to make him jealous, but no one had ever made him jealous of Charles before. 

“Make yourself useful and pick up Sean, Erik,” said Moira. 

He had no choice but to obey. He lifted the smaller boy from the floor and placed him one the bed. Sean tucked himself in under the blankets like he belonged there. He probably did. 

“Now strip for me.”

Again, Erik obeyed. At least her attention was on him again. 

But as he pulled off his shirt, she cried “Oh, Charles,” and shut her eyes in pleasure. 

Even as her eyes stayed shut he continued to take off his clothes. When he was naked he asked, “Can I touch myself?” 

She responded, “Yeah, whatever.” 

Somehow this make him both more frustrated and harder. He grabbed at his cock roughly. 

“That’s it, baby, right there,” Moira moaned. 

Erik nearly hurt himself he was tugging so hard. No one called Charles that. No one but him. The last guy that tried needed a trip to the emergency room. 

“Come on, baby. Yes. Yes.”

Erik’s hand moved faster. Almost. Almost ...

“Erik if you come without permission you won’t like the result.”

Erik growled again and dropped his hand away from himself, panting. 

Then Moira came, silently, with a full body shudder. 

Charles pulled away, slightly, and looked up at her. “Go ahead,” said Moira and Charles was up like a shot. He grabbed Erik and pulled him into a deep kiss. Erik felt a sense of relief wash over him -- his fiance was back in his arms. But then he tasted her on his lips and he was overwhelmed all over again. 

Charles looked pleadingly over at Moira. “You have to give him something, Moira. Look at him. He’s a wreck.”

Moira looked Erik up and down. “Fine. You can let him suck your cock. Nothing else, though. He doesn’t get to come yet.”

“May I?” confirmed Charles.

“Yes,” said Moira, “but only in his mouth.”

Charles turned to Erik, who by this point was shaking. “Oh my darling, come here.”

He led Erik onto the bed so that the other boy was leaning over him. He undid his jeans and almost instantly Erik was sucking his cock. His relief at finally being useful was palpable and he sucked like a starving man. 

Charles rocked his hips up, repeatedly fucking down the warm throat. Erik took it all and seemed to want more. 

All too soon, Charles was coming in his lovers mouth. Erik let a little dribble down his chin, but Charles knew it was for Moira’s benefit. Rarely was Erik so sloppy. Charles indulged them both and kissed it away. 

“Take off your clothes now, Charles. And go sit with Sean. I’m going to borrow your boyfriend now.”

“Fiance,” said Erik from where he was taking off Charles’ shirt.

“What?”

“I’m not his boyfriend, I’m his fiance.” 

“Can I still borrow you?” asked Moira.

They both nodded. 

“Then shut up before you say something else stupid.”

Once Charles was naked, he moved to the head of the bed and slipped under the covers beside Sean. 

“Now, Erik,” Moira said, advancing on him. “I’d say you’ve waited long enough. What would you like to do?”

Erik looked her dead in the eye. “I want to eat you out and then I want to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

“That could take a while.”

“Oh, I hope so.”

“Better get started, then.”

Instantly, Erik grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto the foot of the bed. His hands slid up and grabbed her breasts even as he slid lower. Within moments, his mouth was hot on her. He groaned loudly at finally tasting her. 

Soon, he had her bucking up off the bed and the moment she did, he stopped. 

“Tease,” she accused.

“The worst kind,” chimed in Charles.

Erik growled at the both of them and surged upwards, claiming Moira’s lips. Just as Moira managed to open her mouth for his tongue, he stopped.

This time it was her turn to groan in frustration.

Before she could say anything, though, Erik fucked into her, changing whatever she was going to say into a gasp. “Holy fuck, you’re huge.”

Erik smirked down at her and shoved in as hard as he could. 

“I did warn you, Moira,” said Charles even as he watched her lose all powers of conversation. He pulled Sean down so the other boy could rest his head in his lap. He let out a hiss as Sean began mouthing at his limp but sensitive cock. 

Moira and Erik were making the bed bounce now. Erik was unrelenting in his pace and force. He rubbed hard at her clit until she was tearing a track up his spine with her fingernails. 

Then he flipped her over and fucked her slow from behind. Soon he was coming, too. 

She threw a nasty smile over her shoulder. “I thought you said I wouldn’t be able to walk.”

“Trust me, princess, we’re not done.” He grabbed at Charles and hauled him over. “Fuck her, baby.”

Charles knelt up behind her and pushed in, hard at this point from Sean’s attention and the show they had just watched. He could feel Erik’s cum inside her and hoped to god she was on the pill. 

“That’s it, baby. Feel me in there? Made her nice and wet and all full of cum just for you.”

“Oh, god,” choked Charles. He reached for Erik and his fiance obliged, giving him a filthy kiss. 

He barely noticed Moira slip off of him before she was flipping him on his back and climbing back on to ride him. 

“Perfect,” said Erik sticking a finger in his mouth and then into her ass. 

“For fuck’s sake, Lehnsherr. There’s lube on the dresser.”

He grabbed it and the discarded harness and pretty soon Moira was coming again. This time in tandem with Charles and a with a vibrator shoved up her ass. 

She collapsed on top of Charles. “Okay, Erik. Truce,” she panted. Erik stuck out a hand and they shook on it. “Let me use your fiance as a pilllow for a while and you can use Sean to get rid of that.” She waved a hand toward his erection.

Erik looked at Sean. The other boy was already drawing his knees to his chest, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?


End file.
